1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus, and more particularly, to a display apparatus including a light-emitting diode.
2. Description of the Related Art
A light-emitting diode (“LED”) is a device that converts an electrical signal into a form of light, such as an infrared ray, visible rays, etc., by using a compound semiconductor characteristic. The LED is widely used in household appliances, remote controllers, electronic display boards, and various automated devices. The field of use of the LED is continually widening, as the LED is applied in a wide range of electronic devices, from small hand-held electronic devices to large display devices.